The present embodiments relate to a medical examination and/or treatment apparatus.
A medical examination and/or treatment apparatus is produced by Siemens AG under the name “ARTIS Zeego.” The ARTIS Zeego is a robot that may be used for angiography procedures. The robot includes a multiaxially movable robot arm that carries a C-arm. The cable strand attached to the C-arm contains data lines, control lines, and lines for supplying current. In this conventional medical apparatus, the robot arm has several passages through which the cable strand is guided. The cable strand ends in a cable storage device that may be mounted on a ceiling. During a movement of the robot, the length of the cable strand increases, such that the cable strand is pulled out of the cable storage device. When the C-arm of the robot is then moved back again to a starting position, the cable strand is drawn back into the cable storage device under the influence of a spring element.
Since a medical examination and/or treatment apparatus of this kind has more possible movements than an industrial robot, it may be difficult to guide the cable strand accordingly.